epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Captain Warrior/Breakfast Trouble - The CW and A6 Show Mother's Day Special
Happy Mother's Day, everyone! In order to celebrate, here's a holiday special, enjoy. Cast CW as himself A6 as himself Phil as the dog CW's mom as herself Scene 1: Bed (scene takes place with CW laying bed along with Phil) (CW and Phil wake up and yawn) CW: Morning, Phil. Phil: Woof woof. CW: Let's go get breakfast. Phil: Woof woof. CW: What's that? Phil: Woof woof. CW: Oh, shit! I forgot today is Mother's Day! Phil: Woof woof. CW: I know, I'm sorry, Phil. I just need to think of something to get for my mom. Phil: Woof woof. CW: Oh for god's sake, will you stop rubbing that in my face? Phil: Woof woof. CW: *sighs* Fair enough. Scene 2: Kitchen Table (scene changes with CW, Phil, and A6 at the kitchen table) A6: I can't believe you forgot it was Mother's Day. Shame on you. CW: Uh, no I didn't. I remembered myself. A6: Dude, Phil had to remind you. CW: Uh, how would you know that? A6: You just told me. CW: Oh, dammit! A6: Look, just think of something thoughtful to give to your mother. CW: What did you give to your mother? A6: I gave her flowers. CW: Really? A6: Uh, yeah, I went to my mother's house and gave her flowers while you were sleeping. CW: Oh, is that so? (A6 shakes his head yes) CW: Oh alright then. I'll make my mom pancakes with scrambled eggs, sausage, and bacon. A6: But you don't even know how to make breakfast. CW: Uh, yes I do. Well, I do now. Speaking of which, while I make the breakfast, can you take Phil for a walk? I'm busy at the moment. A6: *sighs* Fine. Have fun making the breakfast. CW: Oh, I will. A6: Let's go Phil. Phil: Woof woof. (Phil runs over to A6, and A6 puts a leash on him) (A6 and Phil leave the house) CW: Welp, I'm fucked. I don't know how to cook anything at all. Oh wait, I can just read the instructions. Don't know why I didn't think of that at first. (CW lifts the pancake box to look the ingrediants) CW: Oh, who am I kidding? Too long didn't read. (CW puts the pancake box back down) CW: I guess I'll just wait for A6 and Phil to come back so I can get help. (5 minutes later) (A6 and Phil come back) (A6 takes the leash off of Phil) A6: Uh, CW. CW: Yeah? A6: Why haven't you started making the breakfast yet? CW: Oh that, well, uh... A6: You lied to me again, didn't you? (CW shakes his head yes) A6: Come on, CW, why do you have to keep doing this to me? CW: Because I'm afraid you were going to make fun of me, if you found out. A6: I wouldn't make fun of you. But you really should know how to cook food by now. CW: Yeah, I know. Will you help me make the breakfast? A6: Sure, I suppose so. Scene 3: CW's Mother's House (scene changes to CW at the porch of his mother's house with the breakfast) (CW rings the doorbell) (CW's mother opens the door) CW: Happy Mother's Day, mom! (CW hands the breakfast to his mom) CW's mom: Oh, thank you very much, CW. This means a lot to me. CW: No problem. CW's mom: You made this yourself? CW: Uh, no, I needed help making it. CW's mom: Oh ok. Well, see you later, and thanks for the gift. (they hug each other, and CW's mom kisses CW on his cheek) Scene 4: Back in the Kitchen (scene changes to CW, A6, and Phil at the kitchen table) CW: I'm hungry. Category:Blog posts